


99 in the shade

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Storybrooke is in the middle of a heatwave, which would be great since Belle is on holiday, but as usual there are problems.





	99 in the shade

Belle was melting by the time she reached the office. She wiped her brow and winced at the uncomfortable slick feeling of her hat moving against her head. She’d be leaving that on inside, lord alone knows what mess her hair was in. She glared at the pretentious sign above the office door. Greene Celebrity Publishing.

Depending on the day Belle privately referred to her place of employment as Greene Vanity Publishing, or Greene Ghost Writing Factory. Two years ago, when she’d started here she’d been excited and a little star-struck that she’d be ghost writing celebrity auto-biographies. Now she was sick to death of trying to make vapid celebrities sound interesting, and having her work edited into bland image approved phrases.

To be honest most of her job dis-satisfaction came from her boss. Zelena Greene was gratingly sycophantic with the celebrities and a total bitch to her employees. Which is why Belle had had to rush to the office during her holiday because of an ‘emergency’. She shouldn’t have bothered answering the phone, wouldn’t have if Zelena had called from her own mobile or office line, but the sneaky cow had used Astrid’s phone probably because she knew that Belle would answer.

There was no point dawdling, the quicker she sorted out whatever had got Zelena’s knickers in a twist the sooner she’d be at the beach. Belle pulled open the door and was hit by a blast of hot air.

“Bloody hell!”

It was hotter inside than it was outside. Belle felt sweat break out on her face and was glad that she’d not bothered with make-up today, it would have been in a puddle on the floor by now.

“What exactly are you wearing?”

Zelena’s tone was waspish, but Belle resisted the urge to smooth down her dress. The pale-yellow fabric with tiny skulls printed on it was lightweight and cool, not work attire in the slightest, but she wasn’t supposed to be working today was she? Against all logic and sense Zelena was dressed in her trademark green business suit, with a full face of heavy makeup and perfectly styled hair. How she wasn’t melting was a mystery, although this was further evidence towards Jefferson’s theory that she wasn’t human.

“I’m dressed for the heat, at least for the heat outside. Why is it so hot in here?”

Zelena ignored her question in favour of sneering at her shoes. The cheap sandals were great in this weather, but clearly not fashionable enough for Zelena’s tastes.

“Honestly a little bit of heat and everyone lets their standards go to hell. I’m not letting you work reception dressed like that. Go home and change at once.”

Belle tried to take a calming breath, but the stifling heat in here just stoked her ire.

“I’m on holiday Zelena. I’m not working on reception. Where’s Astrid?”

Zelena flapped a perfectly manicured hand; “She fainted. I had to send her home. I told her I’d be docking her pay if I discovered she’d skived off to the beach. Now go home and get changed.”

“Miss French will be going home, as will everyone else. I’m closing this oven of an office.”

Belle turned at the sound of Mr Gold’s voice. She briefly wondered if she was hallucinating. The normally perfectly suited Mr Gold was wearing cargo shorts, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone. She’d seen him in a lot less, but never in public. There was a bead of sweat rolling down his neck, she’d traced her tongue along that very path only two nights ago.

_The duvet had been striped from the bed and lay bunched up on the floor adorned with their clothes. A cool breeze from the fan ruffled the curtains at the open window and kissed their sweat slicked skin. Rum groaned as Belle chased the path of the ice cube with her tongue down the column of his neck. His chest was heaving as she slipped lower, his hands fisting the sheets while his hips twitched. She bit her lip as she gently ran the melting ice cube along the thick vein pulsing on his cock._

_“Ohh Belle!”_

 

“Hello Belle.”

He gave her a smile as he greeted her. She had the impression that he’d noticed her flushed face had very little to do with the heat, then again he wasn’t looking as stoically composed as usual, maybe he was thinking of his turn with the ice?

He gave his head a little shake, (he was so thinking of the other night) and turned to Zelena. Honestly a man dressed so casually and so sweaty should not look that commanding.

“The building is unfit, Ms Greene. As landlord I am closing it down until repairs can be made.”

Zelena simpered at him strutted over to him swaying her hips far more than was necessary. She placed a hand on his arm and giggled breathlessly.

“Oh, now Mr Gold. I’m sure you can fix the air con.”

It was at times like this that Belle wished their relationship was public. She would dearly love to elbow Zelena and smooch the living daylights out of Rum, but Rum was a very private person and she respected his wish to keep the change in their relationship to themselves for now. It didn’t mean that she was happy about her odious boss flirting with him.

Rum plucked Zelena’s hand from his arm and fixed her with a stare that had been known to reduce hardened lawyers to jelly.

“Ms Greene had you reported the problem when it first occurred I would have been able to effect repairs. However, as you saw fit to ignore the matter, now Mr Dove informs me that the unit is totally buggered.”

Zenela huffed; “There’s no need to shut us down. It’s only a little warm.”

“This is not a little warm. This is dangerous levels of heat that has already caused one of your employees to faint. I am closing you down until a new unit is installed, which will be in seven days’ time.”

Mr Dove was already ushering people out of the office. Zelena stomped her foot and called out; “You can blame the landlord for not getting paid this week!”

Nobody looked concerned. Gold gave Zelena a shark-like grin; “Try again Zelena. I would hate to have to give a quote to Sidney Glass about bad management practises.”

A brief glare marred Zelena’s features, but she rallied with impressive speed and that flirting smile was back on her face again.

“How about you and I take an early lunch and you can instruct me on improving my style?”

Gold shook his head; “I have plans with my girlfriend. Excuse me.”

Zelena’s jaw was hanging open as he strolled to Belle.

“Sweetheart, I have been very remiss in not kissing you hello. May I correct my error?”

Belle glanced at Zelena who was turning a bizarre shade of puce. She had someone much better to look at than her boss. Rum was looking at her with a mixture of hope and nerves. She smiled at him and stepped into his personal space.

“Hello darling.”

Rum smiled and gently kissed her. It wasn’t the full-on smooch she’d been considering earlier, but it was a clear sign that their relationship was now public. Zelena spluttered something about terrible taste, but neither Rum or Belle paid her any attention as she stomped off into the office.

Belle ran a finger over the bare skin of Run’s chest. His skin was slick with sweat, but he shivered at her touch.

“So, we’re officially out now?”

“Yes. I’d planned to surprise you at the beach with a picnic, but when Dove phoned about this mess, and she called you, it seemed like a good idea.”

Belle huffed out a breath; “Shall we get out of here?”

Rum nodded; “Gods yes, how Zelena is strutting around in that business suit is beyond me.”

Outside was cooler than the office, which was madness considering the current temperature. Rum shyly took her hand. Belle grinned, she’d been wanting this sort of sweet public display. As they walked towards the caddy she asked; “What changed your mind, about us being public I mean.”

He ducked behind his hair as they got into the car, he’d left the windows open, so it wasn’t a greenhouse. Rum tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Erm, I confess it was jealousy. I trust you completely Belle, but I didn’t like to watch Will Scarlet flirt with you at the diner the other night, and I realised that it was my own fault. If I hadn’t of wanted to keep us quiet I would have been stood next to you. Not a noble reason for finally doing the right thing, but there it is.”

Belle chuckled and squeezed his thigh; “I wanted to snog you breathless in front of Zelena.”

Rum started laughing as well; “That would have been fun, but I think I might have swooned in that heat.”

“I would have caught you.” – They shared another kiss, not caring that anyone wandering by would see them. – “If we swing by my apartment I can put us a picnic together for the beach.”

“Already got one on ice in the trunk, and some books and sunblock.”

“Well then, lets hit the beach, boyfriend.”

Rum grinned; “As you wish, girlfriend.”


End file.
